Street Fighter (Redux Series)/Playable Characters
This is the list of all playable characters in Street Fighter (Redux Series). First Series Introduced in "The King of Fighters" * Ken: co-protagonist of the series. He is characterized as the former sparring partner, best friend and rival of the main character, Ryu, who trained under the same master, Gouken. Ken was originally conceived as a palette-swap of Japanese lead character Ryu; as an alternate character to appeal to the emerging American player market, as well as likely continuing response to Japan natives interest in American culture fandom. ** He owns Ki Fire Power. ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate and Ansatsuken techniques. * Ryu: protagonist of the series. Ryu appears as the lead character in the game, along with his best friend Ken Masters. Further games from the series show Ryu to be highly focused on his training, aiming to become the strongest he can. However, his powers also attract several criminals who want to use him for their plans, such as M. Bison. Ryu is consistently ranked as one of the most popular and memorable characters from the Street Fighter franchise as well as gaming in general among critics. GameSpot featured him in their article "All Time Greatest Game Hero". ** He owns Ki Electricity Power. ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. Trivia * In this version (one and only in 2D) only Ryu and Ken were playable with who the player could make fight them against: Adon, Balrog, Birdie, Dudley, Erick, Geki, Gen, Lee, Retsu and Sagat. Introduced in "Street Fighter" * Adon: Unplayable sub-boss in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. He is Muay Thai warrior that the player faces before the final match against Sagat. Adon is characterized as a former pupil of Sagat, seeking to surpass his disgraced master by defeating him. ** His fighting style is based on Muay Thai. * Azam: servent and bodyguard of Pullum, great friend of Rashid. He is also the advisor of a group known as the "Muscle Soul Fighters Club". He was Billy's wrestling trainer but he doesn't know that now he, or better, she is called "Poison". ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. * Balrog: depicted as an African American boxer. Balrog is characterized as a belligerent ghetto-raised boxer seeking the "American Dream" and one of the "Four Devas" of Shadaloo. He is also a hoge fan of Pullum, a professional actress, dancer and martial artist (winner of an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role). He is the only, along with Ryu, Ken and Sagat, Guile and Osamu, from the first series to reappear in the second one. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** His fighting style is based on Boxing. * Birdie: depicted as a hulking black British punk. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** He wields a Chain during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Street Fighting and Pro Wrestling. ** His attacks are focused on headbutts and chains. * Dino: Native American warrior belonging to the Thunderfoot tribe, he is famed star in the wrestling world who has gained exceptional favoritism amongst the children audience since his debut. He is one of the "chosens" for Urien, leader of Illuminati Organization, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. He managed to escape from this organization and he has found refuge in Canada where he works in an orphanage as a janitor durin the day, and, at night he become a wrestler, wearing a Tyrannosaurus mask, to help fund and support this orphanage. He has the ability to create violent and dangerous attacks that utilize lava and volcanic eruptions. He was inspired by Tiger Mask and his name is the diminutive of Dinosaurio which in Spanish means "Dinosaur". ** He owns Ki Lava Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Shoot Wrestling. * Dudley: portrayed as a well-mannered English gentleman. He is an upper class heavyweight boxer with powerful techniques and speed. He seeks perfection both in and out of the ring, always behaving as an impeccable gentleman. He is also the son of an athlete who later became a successful businessman. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** His fighting style is based on Boxing. * Erick: underground street fighting champion. ** His fighting style is based on Tae Kwon Do and Bojutsu. ** He wields a Sansetsukon during fights. * Geki: Japanese ninja who fights with Katana and Shuriken and has the ability to teleport. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** He owns Ki Light Power. ** He wields a Kiriha-Zukuri Katana during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. * Gen: Chinese martial arts master and former assassin who uses legendary fighting techniques. He also notably taught Chun-Li the art of Tai Chi. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** His fighting style is based on Tang Lang Quan and Bai He Quan with Ansatsuken techniques. * Guile: one of the most popular characters in the series. He is a trainee in the United States Air Force who wants to avenge the death of a fellow soldier of his. ** He owns Ki Light and Wind Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Military Martial Arts, Shido-Kan Karate and Amateur Wrestling. * Lee: Chinese martial arts expert seeking to test his skills against worthy opponents. He is Yun and Yang uncle. Lee's late desing was patterned after Yu Lan from the movie "The Forbidden Kingdom", played by Jackie Chan. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** He drinks Sake during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Zui Hou Quan. ** With his drunken attitude he reminds Chin Gentsai from The King of Fighters series. * Osamu: orphaned at a young age, now he is a Yakuza and pusher who collects the "pizzo" from many Japanese dojos. ** His fighting style is based on Judo, Aikido and Hapkido. * Retsu: belonging to an exorcist clan of Buddhist monks. Unplayable in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. ** He owns Ki Thunder Power. ** He wields a Shakujo during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Shorinji Kempo with Ansatsuken techniques. * Sagat: unplayable final boss in KoF, he became a playable character in this update. Sagat is depicted as a well-renowned Muay Thai expert known for his incredible power. He is often called the "Emperor of Muay Thai" in his home country. In The King of Fighter, after the player defeats the eight initial opponents, their character Ryu (or Ken on Player 2's side) is taken to Thailand to face the final two opponents: Adon, Sagat's apprentice, and Sagat himself. After being defeated, he tells the player that he or she is the "The Absolute King of all Fighter in the World". His next appearance was in the second series where he appears as one of the four Grand Masters, being the third CPU-controlled boss in the single player mode before M. Bison. He appears in this game with a scar across his chest that he received from Ryu as a result of his loss in the first game, a reminder of the grudge he harbored for Ryu after the loss in the first tournament ** His fighting style is based on Muay Thai. Second Series Introduced in "Street Fighter II: The World Warrior" * Blanka: originally designed as a human character by Akiman, and underwent several re-conceptualizations during the production of Street Fighter II: The World Warrior before reaching his final depiction as a feral savage with green skin and long orange hair. Blanka's backstory is that he was once human, but after a plane crash in Brazil he mutated (resulting in his green coloring and his ability to generate electricity). ** He owns Ki Electricity Power. ** His fighting style is based on Mixed Martial Arts based on Amateur Wrestling and Capoeira accompanied by Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as ground style. ** His attacks are focused on animalistic savage moves. * Chun-Li: become, since her debut, a mainstay of the franchise and one of its most popular figures. Nin-Nin recounted, "Previously there were no women in fighting games. In Chun Li's case, I wanted a woman in the game. I determined what her fighting abilities would be. Then China just came up as a possible homeland". Chun-Li is presented as a woman with a strong sense of justice, and her motives for fighting crime range from avenging the death of her father. ** He owns Ki Water Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Tai Ji Quan and Sanshou. * Dhalsim: depicted as an Indian yogi, a husband and father, and a pacifist who goes against his beliefs by entering the World Warrior tournament to raise money for his village. ** He owns Ki Faith and Fire Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Kabaddi with Yoga abilities. ** He owns the ability to contort and extend his limbs into forms physically impossible for a normal human. * E. Honda: designed by Akiman, the character was initially named "Sumo". As his initial name implies, Honda is meant to have above average strength, but below average speed. The developers intended for the character to be popular in Japan, but to also make Japanese fighting styles appeal to foreigners. He is Hakan's rival. ** His fighting style is based on Japanese Sumo Wrestling. * Zangief: often called the Red Cyclone, is a huge and incredibly patriotic wrestler who has been motivated in some way to fight for his Motherland in every single game he has ever been in. ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. Introduced in "Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting" * Fei-Long: Fei Long was patterned after real-life martial arts movie star Bruce Lee and the character's design and moves make reference to him, his fighting style often described as an homage to or clone of Bruce Lee, Fei Long has been well received. ** He owns Ki Fire Power. ** His fighting style is based on Hiten-Ryu. * Kotakage: become, due to her sex appeal, one of the most popular, recognizable and celebrated female characters of the fighting game genre and video gaming in general, especially in East Asian countries. She has also become Capcom's primary sex symbol. ** She wields a Tonfa during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Ninjutsu. * Lazar: depicted as the classic European Aikidoka, he is a former Interpol detective who, because of a leg injury, has been declared unfit to continue in this profession. He usually enter the World Warrior tournament to continue to investigate alone. ** His fighting style is based on Aiki-Jujutsu. * Thomas: talented illusionist, he is characterized by a facial hair growing in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. His moves are based on magic tricks and he has the power of sand in order to trick his opponents and attack them. ** He owns Ki Sand Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Kuk Sool Won. Introduced in "Street Fighter II Champion Edition" * M. Bison: would-be world dictator and megalomaniac ruling the fictional Far East country of Mriganka with an iron fist. His ultimate ambition is to control the world's governments through his covert crime syndicate, Shadaloo. ** He owns Ki Psycho Power. ** His fighting style is based on Lerdrit. * Vega: mask-wearing, claw-wielding Matador. Obsessively narcissist and vain, Vega considers himself the epitome of beauty and perfection. As such, he does not wear his expressionless mask to conceal his face or identity, as he removes it after winning fights. Instead, he wears the mask to protect his face from scarring or bruising during battle. ** He wields a Hand-Claws during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Ninjutsu, Savate and Zipota combined with Bullfighting techniques. Introduced in "Super Street Fighter II" * Cammy: agent of the fictional Delta Red commando task force within Britain's Secret Intelligence Service. In the past she was brainwashed and forced to serve M. Bison's Shadaloo. ** She wields two Switchblades on her gloves during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Military Martial Arts, Hapkido and Systema. * Dee Jay: only character at the time to be designed by an American. He is an actor, recording artist and breakdancer. ** He owns Ki Sound and Wind Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Rhythmic Kickboxing. * Desiree: Kristopher's butler maid and bodyguard. Before it, firt she worked as barmaid and boucer on his uncle's café in Lyon, then as Blackjack dealer in a casino in Las Vegas. She is based on the female version of a concept character for The King of Fighters. ** She wields two Batons during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Lethwei and Eskrima. * Kristopher: former Olympic gold medalist for Fencing, he is a Norwegan nobleman living in his castle. He is based on one of Vega's first concepts. ** He wields a Rapier during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Savate and Fencing. * T. Hawk: Native American warrior belonging to the Thunderfoot tribe who were being forced off their land, very fertile and prosperous, by Shadaloo. ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling and Mi Zong Quan. Introduced in "Super Street Fighter II Turbo" * Akuma: Gouken's elder brother and Goutetsu's student along with Gouken and Chizuru. Akuma embraced the principle of Satsui no Hado, and was forced to give up any compassion he held towards other human beings. In addition, Akuma realized his limits as a martial artist could be expanded, and left Goutetsu's guidance of enlightenment to train alone to gain more power. After coming back from his island, Akuma went back to Goutetsu, and fought him in a death match to prove that he had surpassed him. Akuma killed his master with the Shun Goku Satsu, who died happy to see his student surpass him, and Akuma, believing that he was the true master of the Art, took the prayer beads of his dead master and placed it on his neck, being human any more. ** He owns Ki Satsui Power. ** His fighting style is based on Shorin-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Chizuru: Ainu warrior, Goutetsu's student along with Akuma and Gouken. After the teaching period with her master, she spent many yeras in eremitism studying and training the Senjutsu in the mountains and later she begun her labor as shrine maiden. Her family clan guards the Amenonuhoko able to make operational the Axis Mundi. M. Bison, leader of Shadaloo, aspires to get this legendary naginata. She represents the Sennin character of this franchise and, being an old woman, she is considered a rare kind of character in all fighting games. ** She owns Ki Light Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Shorin-Ryu Karate and Senjutsu with Ansatsuken techniques. Third Series Introduced in "Street Fighter III" * Cody: main protagonists of the Final Fight series along with Guy. He has fought to survive the harsh slums of Metro City since he was a kid. Now he is a convict bored of prison life, often he breaks out of prison. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** He wields a Giant Iron Ball during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Street Fighting. * Dan: son of Gou, martial arts master and Sagat's rival. He has been also Gouken's student. Go gouged out Sagat's right eye and Sagat beat him to death in retaliation. Because of this, Dan sought revenge on Sagat, training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. He set on a quest to find Sagat and take vengeance for his father's death. He is also Hokuto's fiance. This character was patterned after Steven Seagal. ** He owns Ki Fire and Thunder Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Saikyo-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Greta: daughter of a very wealthy and creative inventor, and is in fact testing two of his latest inventions: Rocket Skates and a Giant Mechanical Arm. She is a Marine enrolled university student with a major in robotics engineering, being Necro's creator, and an interest in martial arts. She is also a member of a "secret elite military team". ** She shoes a pair of Rocket Skates during fights. ** She wields a Mini-Rocket Launcher on her arm during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Jeet Kune Do. * Guy: main protagonists of the Final Fight series along with Cody. He is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin-ryu Ninjutsu. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** His fighting style is based on Bushin-ryu Ninjutsu. * Jin: teen-ager boy, he has been raised by his mother never knowing his father's identity but grapevine says that his byological father could be M. Bison. ** She owns Ki Fire Power. ** His fighting style is based on Tang Lang Quan and Sanshou. * Rolento: former member of the special forces unit, the Red Berets, explaining his military appearance and skills. He can be described as a somewhat "twisted", but not truly evil, patriot who consistently bases his entire life, dialogues and behaviors in the "strict military veteran" stereotype with a rather fanatical zeal. He is often heard praising absolute order and discipline and despising any rebellious or "inadequate" behavior. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** He wields a Baton during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Military Martial Arts and Eskrima. * Rosaria: fortune teller from Genoa. She is a serene, respectful, intelligent, and independent woman who muses quite a lot on destiny and fate. Wise and sophisticated, she is not prone to anger easily, and has a very calm demeanor, even in battle. She states that power is nothing without skill and that she must continue on her path, even if it means to give up her life for the greater good. ** She owns Ki Soul Power. ** She wields a Glowing Scarf during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Tong Bei Quan and Kusarigamajutsu. * Sodom: authentic "Weeaboo" (a stereotypical non-Japanese guy who is obsessed with Nipponic culture and philosophies and thus considers himself a native from that country). He is well-versed in many elements of Japan's culture; a point of humor, however, is that his usage of the language is somewhat dubious, as shown with the (incorrect) kanji on his costume and several of his win quotes. He was a top member of the Mad Gear gang. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** He wields two Jitte during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Taijustu and Jittejutsu. Introduced in "Street Fighter III Evolution" * Arkane-7: leader of the Shadaloo Troopers, an elite soldier equipped with super electromagnetic stun gloves, flame emitters and the ability to teleport. He has undergone rigorous physical training. His mission is to eliminate Guile and his forces. ** He wears a Pair of Gauntlets with Little Flamethrowers and Gloves made of an Electromagnetically Stunning Material during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Retuinskih's System ROSS. * Sakura: Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. In many aspects, Sakura is very outgoing and respectful in personality, as she is most of the time happy, energetic, cheerful, positive, hard-working and focused in combat. She has a noble spirit and a very determined attitude, either in studies or in martial arts training. She sees Ryu as an idol and teacher, rather than an opponent, since she always watches him fight and mirrors herself on his philosophies in battle. She is a popular and memorable character of this saga and she has been referenced plenty of times in pop culture ever since her introduction. ** Her fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Wanda: African-American woman living in a ghetto located on the outskirts of Metro City. Her task is defending his district from criminal gangs of that place. His design is based on a female versione of the character Hakim (played by Kareem Abdul-Jabbar) in the martial arts film, Game of Death. ** She wields two Brass Knuckles during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Bujinkan, Kyokushin Karate and Street Fighting. Introduced in "Street Fighter III: Eternal Legend" * Anthony: martial arts champion, he is the classic handsome who, lolling on his small fame, likes posing for photoshoots and towing beautiful girls. One day he lost for the first time on a match against a then-unknown Ken, who told Anthony that he was still a "big fish in a small pond". After a hard self-training, Anthony now wants to prove to Ken that he is not only the "biggest fish in his pond", but also the "biggest in the ocean". This character was patterned after a young Chuck Norris. ** His fighting style is based on Chun Kuk Do with Ansatsuken techniques. * Garuda: demonic embodiment of all that is Satsui no Hado. He was imprisoned by Ingrid under a seal which was accidentally broken during a fight between Akuma and Hayate. ** He owns Ki Satsui Power. ** He owns the ability to protrude spikes over his body. ** His fighting style is based on Tarung Derajat with Ansatsuken techniques. * Hayate: Hokuto and Nanase's elder half-brother, he was born to the main house of the Mizukami family and was trained in the family's ancient art of hand-to-hand combat. However, Kairi lost his memories when he fought his own father to a fight to the death and for several years he has wandered the world, fighting without rhyme or reason. The only way to recover his memories was to follow the way of the Shura and fight, replacing his lost memories with the nature of a demon. ** He owns Ki Shura Power. ** His fighting style is based on Isshin-Ryū Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Hokuto: Hayate's younger half-sister and Nanase's older sister, she was born to a branch of the Mizukami family, which has held a tradition in the art of Kobujutsu. After her younger sister Nanase was born, the two trained together rigorously in the martial arts and were closely bonded as sisters. Hokuto trained in the martial arts since an early age, refining them into her personal style, eventually blooming her talent to become the "seiden" of the ancient hand-to-hand martial arts of the Mizukami. She is also Dan's fiancee. ** She owns Ki Wind Power. ** She wields a Tessen during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Aiki-Jujutsu and Tessenjutsu. * Man-Wol: a nocturnal man, every night he plots a way to steal the Amenonuhoko at Chizuru's family clan. Despite his being childish and a bit insane, he has an intelligence quotient far above the norm. He is a longtime friend of Samemaru. The Korean word "Man-Wol" (만월), his name though nobody knows if it is hir real name or just a nom de guerre, means "Full Moon" (perhaps due to the fact that he lives at night). ** His fighting style is based on Choi Kwang Do and Hankido. * Pullum: professional actress, dancer and martial artist (winner of an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role), he also the daughter of a wealthy Saudi Arabian man whose estate is picked on Shadaloo. She knows that Balrog is a huge fan of hers and that he works for Shadaloo, so she always can know information which she needs through him. ** She owns Ki Sound Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Cha Quan with Artistic Gymnastics abilities. ** Her attacks are focused on dance moves. * Rebecca: was entrusted to a monastery when she was still an infant. As she grew up, Rebecca began leading a double life, working as an A-class agent for a secret intelligence organization, as well as a nun raising orphans at the monastery she was raised at. Having never known her true parents, she spent everyday wondering who they were and whatever happened to them. Since she can remember, she has a rose tattoo on her chest. ** Her fighting style is based on Aikido and Bujinkan. * Samemaru: former Olympic gold medalist for Judo. He is a very big man with immense physical strength, which is the only thing worth his pride. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He also has gill-like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth. He is a longtime friend of Man-Wol. The Japanese word "Same" (鮫), the prefix of his name, means "Shark". ** His fighting style is based on Judo. * Skullomania: once a salesman in his 30s called Saburo Nishikoyama, his superiors were not pleased with his results. Down on his luck and constantly under pressure for results, he volunteered to dress up and perform like a superhero at a carnival thrown for a top customer in their department store. He had hoped it would be chance to prove his value as a salesman. When he grabbed the attention of all in attendance, something clicked in him. Tired of his job, Skullomania decided to become a vigilante crime-fighter. When she was a teenager he was a student of Makoto's father practicing Rindo-Kan Karate. ** His fighting style is based on Taijustu and Rindo-Kan Karate with Parkour abilities. Introduced in "Street Fighter III: Eternal Legend Plus Alpha" * Jozef: he is one of the "chosens" for Urien, leader of Illuminati Organization, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. He managed to escape from this organization and he has found refuge in the Kanzuki Zaibatsu as Karin's bodyguard. ** He owns Ki Fire Power. ** His fighting style is based on Tang Soo Do and Suntukan. * Karin: she is the stepdaughter of Daigenjuro Kanzuki, a rather strict man as he constantly pushes his stepdaughter into becoming a better heir to the Kanzuki family fortune, as he wanted a son. Karin's mother, Louisette, has never made any known official appearances, so it is unknown what she looks like, but she is described as being more lenient and caring towards her daughter than her husband is. Louisette, Belgian woman, gave birth to Karin with her second husband, a Monaco business man, died died due to a stomach cancer when Karin was 4-years-old. ** Her fighting style is based on Kanzuki-Ryu Kakutojutsu. * Nanase: Hayate's younger half-sister and Hokuto's younger sister, she was born to the main house of the Mizukami (水神?) family, growing up with her beloved elder sister and role model Hokuto. Although born to a family of kobujutsu masters, Nanase only trained to maintain the tradition and actually dislikes her training, slipping out whenever she gets the chance. However, Nanase avoids cutting training as much as possible in order to not upset her sister. In spite of her reluctance to train, Nanase is a skilled master of bojutsu. ** She wields a Growing Bo-Staff (based on Sun Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang from Journey to the West) during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Aiki-Jujutsu and Bojutsu. * R. Mika: after graduation from a local junior high school, she begins her plans to become a female wrestler as the pupil of Harmageddon Youko. Karin, so impressed with Mika’s fighting ability, promised that the Kanzuki Zaibatsu would become her sponsor if/when she becomes a first-class wrestler. Her aim is training with her idol Zangief. ** Her fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. Introduced in "Street Fighter III: Eternal Legend MAX" * Ingrid: also known as the Eternal Goddess, she is a superior being with psychic abilities who can travel in time. She is daily fighting against the Shadaloo and the Satsui no Hado. Brought from the canceled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars. ** She owns Ki Time Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Silat. * Lucia: detective in the Metro City Special Crimes Unit. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** She owns Ki Fire Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Muay Thai, Savate and Wadō-Ryū Karate. * Yun: Yang's elder twin brother and Lee's nephew. He is a young hermit training among the Himalayan Mountains. Just like his brother, he is always looking for some occasions to test his fighting skills. ** His fighting style is based on Ba Jí Quan and Xing Yi Quan. Fourth Series Introduced in "Street Fighter IV: Fight for the Future" * Alex: a fighter from Manhattan, New York, who hasn't been with his parents since they died when he was a young boy his current family consists of his father's friend, Tom and his teenage daughter, Patricia, who live under the same roof with him. Alex trains daily at Tom's gym, having learned everything he knows about fighting from Tom himself. Tom, being a military veteran and a renowned refiner of fighting moves, often visits military bases as well as maintaining his own gym. ** His fighting style is based on Kickboxing and Pro Wrestling. * Isabella: princess of an East African nation that has a cultural tradition of fighting. Her father, chief of the region, is a traditional healer who also qualified in France for a doctorate degree in medicine. Isabella desires to travel around the world, meeting new friends along the way. She studied as an exchange student in Japan. ** Her fighting style is based on Capoeira. * Ibuki: young kunoichi living in a village entirely composed of ninjas, where she has been training since childhood. After doing the same routine everyday and attending a school for ninjas, she wishes to live like a normal schoolgirl. ** Her fighting style is based on Ninjutsu. * Necro: Greta's training project during a robotic internship in Russia, he is a cyborg. During the last testing Urien found him and, recognizing him as a great job, turned him into a weapon of war giving him a soft body that allows him to stretch beyond normal and the ability to produce electricity from his body. Due to these mutations, he is able to feel emotions like an human being. Therefore he rebelled against Illuminati Organization with the desire to join his worshiped creator. ** He owns Ki Electricity Power. ** His fighting style is based on Sambo Wrestling. * Sean: he, his elder brother Fabio and his elder sister Floriana were born in Brazil, though their father (Yuichiro Matsuda) and paternal grandfather (Kinjiro Matsuda) were Japanese (hence the surname). Yuichiro married Brenda and had three children (Fabio, Floriana and Sean). He is a keen basketball player, his main pastime is martial arts. Later at some point, Sean saw veteran World Warrior Ken in action at the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament and swore to become his pupil. ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Yang: Yun's younger twin brother and Lee's nephew. He is a young pilot and just like his brother, he is always looking for some occasions to test his fighting skills. ** His fighting style is based on Ba Jí Quan and Liu He Ba Fa Quan. Introduced in "Street Fighter IV: Giant Attack" * Helenka: young girl, she is one of the "chosens" for Urien, leader of Illuminati Organization, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. Now she is Urien's right-hand servant. She suffers from Asperger Syndrome. ** She owns Ki Ice Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Viet Vo Dao and Viet Tai Ji Quan. * Hugo: a giant man raised on a farm in Germany, where he was fed mainly on potatoes. His mother encouraged him to grow big like a potato, which can thrive in meagre soil. He crossed over to North America when he was 20 years old, and was able to use his sheer size and strength to start a career in professional wrestling. Hugo was undefeated in both the wrestling world as well as the ultimate fighting world. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. * Urien: Gill's younger brother, their parents were long time members of Illuminati Organization. Both their parents are said to have been candidates to the presidency of the cult; being holders of Ph.D(s) in their respective fields. It is noted that his mother, an olympic level athlete and a doctorate in Sports Dynamics was especially a favourite to become the President. Urien became a potential candidate for the presidency at the age of 6 along with his brother Gill. After this the brothers were separated from their parents and were made to undergo constant genetic modifications, training and monitoring sessions. During this period, Urien learned to manipulate both his Ki and the elements of the Earth, merging them together in his aura. the management chose Gill as the president due to his greater strength and charisma over Urien. After some time Urien managed to steal the command to his brother imprisoning him. He is founding Yperonnia, from Greek: yperochí̱ (superiority) and tyrannía (tyranny), and creating the perfect population for it genetically modificating the "chosens". ** He owns Ki Earth, Electricity and Metal Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Pankration. Introduced in "Street Fighter IV: Final Strike" * Makoto: young Japanese tomboy, raised in the rural Tosa region of Japan and trained in Rindo-Kan Karate. Her father is dead and she has inherited his dojo. ** Her fighting style is based on Rindo-Kan Karate. * Remy: bears a grudge against all fighters, since his father abandoned his family to pursue the path of the warrior, and his sister died in his father's absence, whom he encased in a block of ice underwater in the Bay of Biscay to preserve her. ** He owns Ki Light Power. ** His fighting style is based on Savate. * Takeo: a quick-tempered and impulsive person who hates losing, because of this, he often loses track of what has to be done. His membership into the school's baseball team was due to the fact that he causes wild fights during games. Brought from Rival Schools series. ** He wields a Baseball Bat during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Zettaseiryoku-Ryu Karate (very similar to Tekken's Mishima Style Karate) with Baseball abilities. Fifth Series Introduced in "Street Fighter V" * Abel: the first person to be chosen by M. Bison to be converted into a doll. Unlike other dolls which are marked by number, this successful one was named "Abel", and would later influence the naming of another of the spare bodies. He has been found in an abandoned Shadaloo base suffering from amnesia and raised by a mysterious soldier. Now he wants to learn more about his past. ** His fighting style is based on Mixed Martial Arts based on Judo accompanied by Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as ground style. * C. Viper: secret agent under the employ of the CIA investigating the Shadaloo. She has a daughter named Lauren. ** She uses Secret Spy Gadgets during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Judo and Krav Maga. * El Fuerte: luchador who spends his time perfecting his lucha libre skills and honing his cooking abilities and his indomitable spirit is a match for even the legendary Red Cyclone. This character was patterned after Rey Mysterio. ** His fighting style is based on Lucha Libre. * Gouken: Akuma's younger brother and Goutetsu's student along with Akuma and Chizuru. He is Ryu's adoptive father, Ryu and Ken's martial arts master, Dan's former master. His task is destroying Satsui no Hado embraced by Akuma. ** He owns Ki Chikara and Nothingness Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Shorin-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Rufus: an obese Kung-Fu fighter, after reading an article praising Ken's status as America's best fighter, Rufus is, naturally, insulted. He wants to defeat Ken in front of an audience, making it clear who the best is. ** His fighting style is based on Kyokushin Karate, Bao Quan and Jeet Kune Do. Introduced in "Super Street Fighter V" * Hakan: huge oil wrestler with deep red skin and a strong accent, he is E. Honda's rival. He is the president of one of the world's leading edible oil manufacturers and a leader in Turkey's national sport of Yağlı Güreş. He wants to showcase his skills, while also travelling the world in search of inspiration for a new oil recipe. ** His fighting style is based on Oil wrestling. * Juri: prominent practitioner of Tae Kwon Do when she was a teen-ager, her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadaloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents, and her left eye was gravely wounded. She undergoes an operation on her eye gaining the Feng Shui Engine, which gives her incredible Ki, speed and power. She is one of M. Bison's minions. ** She owns Ki Darkness Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Tae Kwon Do. * K. Cobra: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. Introduced in "Ultra Street Fighter V" * Poison: former member of the Mad Gear gang, now she is Hugo's manager. At birth she was "Billy", to Polish parents, now she is a former transexual so woman in all respects. She was Azam's student but he doesn't know that Billy now is called "Poison". Brought from Final Fight Series. ** She uses a Riding Crop as a weapon during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling and Aikido with Acrobatics abilities. Introduced in "Ultra Street Fighter V Ultimate" * Mercedes: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Japanese Sumo Wrestling. * Salvador: regular footsoldier for the Mad Gear gang, he joined it in order to kill Rolento, who is apparently responsible for the death of his family. One day he finally catches Rolento alone and puts a knife to his throat, and Rolento frantically bargains with him, telling him they can work it out and that he can make him a very powerful man. He has accepted the offer. This character was patterned after Che Guevara. Brought from Final Fight Series. ** He wields two Knives during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Souo-Katsuken. Characters Table * Y''' Yes (Playable character). * '''N No (Non playable character). * H''' Hidden. * '''U Unplayable (Only CPU). * C Cameo (Non playable character).